Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling data communication by wireless, and a communication device.
Description of Related Art
Products each equipped with a wireless communicating function have been widely in use in recent years. The products include, for example, a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, a portable game device, a notebook PC or the like, various sensors such as a thermometer and a telemeter, etc. Especially, since it is difficult to always supply power to a battery-driven product such as a portable terminal, a sensor or the like, there has been a demand for power saving.
There has been disclosed in Patent Document 1, as a method for achieving power saving of a wireless communication device, a control method which enables the wireless communication device to be brought into a first state for at least a period having a first period length from a transmission timing of a beacon, and after the lapse of the period having the first period length, enables the wireless communication device to be brought into a second state smaller in power consumption than the first state till the next beacon transmission timing.